Naruto i think i am begging to love you
by Thunderbolt2.0
Summary: Naruto sasuke kakashi and sakura were in the woods on vacation when itachi come and ruins it naruto and sakura stay in a cave till the others find them and in that time sakura realizes something about naurto. NaruXSaku Of course Rated M Just in case later
1. Chapter 1

Now this is my first shot at an naruto story not to mention first shot at well maybe in the end...

Naruto 17

Sakura 16

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura sat down on a log sighing to herself. It was her birthday and they where on a vacation in a place she did not want to be Camping with kakashi sensei sasuke and of course naruto.

The worst of it was no one remembered her birthday.

_Not even sasuke-kun. _She thought.

She sighed once more before she got up to join the others. _Well…This is great don't you think? _Kakashi said smiling.

Sasuke as usual said nothing and keep everything to him self. Sakura frowned. _Where's naruto?_ Sakura asked looking around.

_He is in the tent looking for something says he might have forgot it and then get in trouble, what ever it is. _Kakashi said to her. _Oh…_

_**Later that night…**_

Naruto walked out of the tent with a sadder face on than usual. He sat down away from everyone knowing they would just move if he sat close.

_Sasuke?_ Kakashi started._ Come help me find more fire wood. Whatever. _He said getting up as the walked leavening the blond haired boy and pink haired girl alone. Naruto did not do anything not even say hi. She had not been in such and good mood and he did not want to get in her way.

_**Awwww. You going to be chicken? **_Said the nine tailed fox inside of him.

_Leave me alone._ He answered back.

_**Kid I can do what I want. And right now I want to make you feel worse than you already do!**_

_Nothing can. you can go ahead and try._ Naruto said not taking his eyes off sakura who was staring into her food.

_**Just talk to her tell her how you feel will you day after day I hear your thoughts of how today is the day you will do it, But then you don't and keep think.**_

_I can't tell her. _Naruto said now looking at the ground. _She will hate me._

_**Everyone hates you! God like that will matter.**_

_Then why tell me to talk to her and tell her how I feel?_

_**Because then you will finally see that she dose not like you so you can stop thinking about her. I am going to bed.**_ The fox said as naruto came out of him mind and back to reality.

Naruto thought that he should talk to her. He gave a big sigh and stood up. Sakura's head popped up and stared at him.

_Sakura-Chan I was wondering if…_He was stopped buy the sound of the bushes. They both looked over as a tall dark figure came out of them. _Hello Naruto_. He said as a few more people popped out. _I-Itachi uchiha_. Naruto said to him self.

_Get the boy_. He started. _Kill_ _the girl and hurry before the others get back I want to avoid a family reunion_.

Behind sakura one of them stabbed her though the back with an arrow. _SAKURA –CHAN_ Naruto yelled. He picked her up and jumped into the trees. She was knocked out and bleeding bad the arrow was coming out her stomach and back.

_No time to fight._ Naruto started. _She has got to lie down and get help. _Naruto traveled in the trees for two hours and just could not go on. He sat her down in a cave and went and covered the entrance.

She was sweating heavily but she woke up. N-naruto… ouch! She said looking at the arrow. _N-Naruto I n-need you to get t-this out._

_But sakura I could hurt you. I can't._ Naruto was looking at her with small tears coming out of his eyes.

_N-Naruto why are you crying did they hurt you to._

_Just a small cut on my arm but I don't want to hurt you. _He said_Naruto if I don't get this out I-I will die._

_Ok_. He said as he lifted her shirt over the arrow. She quickly covered everything above.

He smiled._ I would not have looked anyway. _He told her and he cut the end of the arrow off.

_Sakura I know this will hurt but I need you to turn over._ She panted little but made it on her stomach. Naruto grabbed the arrow and pulled it out.

_Ok Now what?_

_The bandages in my bag. _

_Ok got them._

After he got them on he looked at her. _Are you ok sakura – Chan? _

_Yea I think so._ She said trying to sit up. Naruto grabbed her and laid her back down._ NARUTO!_

_Sorry but I know I am not doctor but I can see you need to lie down._ He said as he grabbed a blanket and pillow out of his bag.

_Here._He said out the pillow under her head and blanket over her._Thanks she said looking at him. _He looked depressed.

_You can get some rest I will keep guard the others will find us soon I hope._

_Naruto its freezing. _

He looked at her and smiled._ Don't worry sakura – Chan I will be alright and besides I gave you my blanket I noticed yours was at home in the tent._

He was so good to her he always did everything for her and she did not know why._ Naruto we will be find for tonight why don't you lay down. _She lifted up one side of the blanket and patted the floor next to her.

_Come on_. He sat down next to her. He was not sure if he was going to make it being this close to sakura is a dream come true. She put the blanket over him and and arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

_**Ha-ha! You going to crack kid.**_

_Leave me alone unless you have information that works then shut it foxy._

_**Your so rude kid!**_

_Oh like your not. _he thought

_**Look at you your blushing at her. Maybe if you don't screw this up some one would like you.**_

Naruto just ignored him now. But he was right he was madly blushing and he could not stop.

_**CHA! Get off him before I vomit. I/S said to sakura.**_

_Why?_ Sakura thought.

_**Cause he is the weirdo who gets in our way.**_

_No He is not._

_**What you care now this is one of them who forgot your own birthday.**_

_I don't care I could be dead if it weren't for him and besides it is just my birthday._

_Naruto pulled her close to him in a hug sorry about what happened sakura-Chan. _He retched into his bag and pulled out a rectangle box wrapped in birthday wrapping.

_Here._ He said handing it to her. I was going to surprise you later tonight but I guess I should give it now. She was near tears as she grabbed the box.

_Y-you remembered. Yea he said with a smile. It took me all of my money and I do mean all of it but it was worth it._ She opened the box to see the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a pure silver chain with a cherry Blossom on it that said my cherry blossom.

She was smiling but also looking at him because of what it said.

_Oh no that's not what it means. _Naruto said quickly. _It means that who ever you love when you are thinking of them you should keep it on it shows that you love that guy._

_Oh._She said as she giggled.

_**You Know. The Fox said looking at sakura. She is not that bad looking. She would probably look NICE naked.**_

Naruto who was inside his mind right now what not happy with him.

_**What she probably would. Here's the thing kid I am going to help you get her.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_**Yes I know it is not the best thing I can right but it dose get better.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Was asleep holding sakura in his arms. She was awake however the pain of her stomach was just to bad. She just watched naruto sleep.

_He looks so peacefull._ She told I/S.

_**Sure He looks great but look at this necklace. It is so awesome We love it.**_

_Yes its perfect. _She said as she raised her hand up to naruto's hair and ran her fingers through it.

_**Whats Wrong with you leave him alone he could not be anymore of a idiot. I mean who would risk all the money he has for a girl unless……**_

_Unless. _Sakura continued. _Unless he loves me. _She said smiling and running her fingers through his hair.

_**And Do…We love him back? She asked.**_

_I don't know._ She pulled her hand back then put her head on his chest and slowly fell asleep with a Blond headed boy in her thoughts.

_**The Next Day….**_

Sakura awoke with a pain in her lower stomach where she was stabbed. She looked around to find naruto but he was not there. She saw that the entrance was open and his foot prints went out. She slowly got up and walked towards out side. She could hear naruto laughing with himself she followed his voice. She found a lake and his clothes on the trees. She could see he was playing volley ball with his shadow clones.

_Naruto?_ She asked looking at him.

_Oh Hey sakura-chan. _He said with a big smile. She looked at his clothes and then back at him._ What are you wearing in there? _She asked him.

_Oh. Well nothing really I needed a bath and I forgot my suit at camp and you were asleep so I thought I would take one. Oh and I dought that Itachi will come look for us in day light._

_Come on in._ He said smiling. _You need to get that wound clean you don't want it to get infected do you?_

She looked at him with a smirk. _I Don't trust you._ She said.

_Sakura like I would look._

_That's the thing I don't know if you would or not._

_**Cha! He dose look hot wet doesn't he.Said I/S with a perverted face on.**_

Sakura just ignored her_. Ok Naruto I will cause I am filthy and I do need to get it clean. Turn around._

He listened and turned around away from her while she undressed keeping an eye on naruto. As soon as she was undressed she got in the water and got far enoght down to where he could not see anything.

_Ok Naruto you can look now. _

_Great. _He turned around all he could really see was her face and shoulders and enough to see she was wearing the necklace. She removed the bandages. He could see she was in pain when she did.

_There. There off and you control your hormones I know I am really hard to resist._ She said biting her lip and smiling As she swam a bit further away.

He was Smiling to and watching her as he swam closer.

_Were you going sakura-Chan? Just out further in the lake where I know a young boy won't be peeking._

He stopped chasing after her He respected her enough to give her privacy. He swam closer to shore. He watched her from afar.

_She is so beautiful. He thought. I wish I could have told her how I feel, but it is just so hard._

_**Kid you are losing your chance at her look at her nothing on get my drift kid.**_

_Shut it purvey fox._

She noticed him looking at her but did not say anything to him she wanted him to come over by him self.

_I am going to tell her. _He swam over to her. She smiled looking away trying to put on a straight face.

_Sakura-Chan I got to tell you something important about me and maybe you to._

_**Don't screw this up kid she could be the one.**_

_Sakura-chan?_

_Yes…Naruto-kun_

He smiled she never called him that before. They were so close to eatch other they could almost feel one another.

_Sakura I lo……_But he was interrupted by a voice.

_Well this is a sight you don't see everyday._

_Kakashi sensei! _Sakura called out but in his hands was a pretty bad beat up sasuke.

_So uum whats going on here. Taking a bath naruto said looking at the water not to pleased._

_Well I see but I need one of you to watch sasuke why I go get help ok?_

_Oh My god what happened? sakura said nerly in tears. I will tell you two in the cave._

Once they had there clothes on they joined kakashi in the cave.

_What happened? _Sakura asked. _Itachi…sasuke got a little to carried away. _There were marks all over sasuke face he was even missing a finger.

As soon as kakashi left sakura started to bandage sasuke up. He woke up just a bit. He lifted up his hands and in it was a box.

_S-sorry its l-lat-te. _In it was a pure dimond braclet. Oh My good sasuke it's the most beautiful thing ever.

Naruto's head went down.

Sasuke then bent up for a sec._ T-this is a o-one t-ime thing only. _He then grabbed her head pulled it down and kissed her.

Naruto's heart broke.

_**Well we lost her. To someone way cooler than you.**_

This kiss on the other hand was lasting more and longer than it should. Inner sakura was watching narutos expression.

_**Poor naruto. She said she felt so sorry for him.**_

Sakuras and sasukes kissed stopped when he fainted.

Naruto sat there depressed he was sadder than can be he really was close to telling her he loved her…..


End file.
